


Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When his wife died, Sirius was devastated. He wanted her to come back. But he wasn’t expecting her in the form of a 16 year-old Hogwarts student.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

 

Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter.

  
Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a novel. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development. 

 

Summary: When his wife died, Sirius was devastated. He wanted her to come back. But he wasn’t expecting her in the form of a 16 year-old Hogwarts student.

 

 

 

 

All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

 

 

 

 

All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted.  
If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

 

 

  
–––––––

 

  
Official Disclaimer: We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

 

 

  
–––––––  
Love  
–––––––  


 

 

Prologue

 

 

 

A piercing scream filled the eerily quiet seventh floor hallway of St.Mungo's hospital. In one of the many rooms, healers and nurses alike were trying to calm down the soon to be mother who was in the process of giving birth to her first child.

 

 

 

 

"Sirius. I-." Victoria Black said in the middle of her heavy breathing. "I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much." She got out before she started to scream again.

 

 

 

 

Sirius Black grasped his wife's tiny hand and placed a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead, smoothing her platinum blond hair back, "Victoria I know you can do it. Just one more push baby and our little girl is going to be born." Sirius encouraged.

 

 

 

 

 

"I just can't." Victoria said as she looked up at him. Tears flowing freely from bright blue eyes. "Its not supposed to hurt this much."

 

 

 

 

 

"Baby I know you can do it. Be strong, our little girl is counting on you. Just one more push." Sirius whispered into his wife's ear, his voice holding a pleading edge to it.

 

 

 

 

Victoria screamed once more before a loud wail was heard. Victoria sighed as she tried to sit up to look at her baby. She found she couldn't and opted to lie back down. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm tired, Sirius." Victoria said as she looked at him. "I'm not supposed to feel this weak.

 

 

 

 

"It's okay baby, it's fine. You did great. You just gave birth to a healthy looking baby girl, of course you're going to be tired." Sirius nodded kissing Victoria deeply, unable to keep the smile off his lips. He couldn't believe that he was a father. 

 

 

 

 

"Mr. Black." Doctor Li addressed Sirius as she walked up to him. "May I have a word with you outside?"

 

 

 

"Yes," Sirius nodded as he let go of Victoria's hand, "I'll be right back baby." He said kissing Victoria once more before following the healer out into the empty hallway.

 

 

 

 

"I don't know how to say this so I'm going to be blunt." Dr. Li said as she sighed. Not wanting to be the barer of bad news.

 

 

 

 

 

"You don't how to say what doctor?" Sirius asked stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

 

 

 

 

"Victoria's dying." Dr Li said as she sighed. "There was a complication with her labor and she has had alot of blood. I don't think she'll make it through the night." 

 

 

 

 

 

"What!" Sirius yelped as his hands instinctively flew to his midnight black hair, "What do you mean she won't make it through the night? You're a healer aren't you! Do something to help her!"

 

 

 

 

"We've done all we can." Dr. Li said as she tried to comfort Sirius. "But, she's lost too much blood and we won't be able to find a donor in time to save her. I'm sorry."

 

 

 

 

"I...I can't lose her! She...she's all I have!" Sirius cried his voice cracking.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry." Dr. Li said as she hugged him. "Just go in there and spend these last moments with her and the baby." 

 

 

 

 

Sirius didn't think about anything as he rushed back into the hospital room and hugged Victoria tightly. He didn't want to let go. He was afraid of losing her.

"Sirius, what’s wrong?" Victoria asked seeing tears in his eyes as she tried to feed her baby, Lily. "Don't you think its weird she had daddy's hair? I wish she had your hair. Its so pretty." She said as she ran a hand through it.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you so much." He whispered kissing her deeply, the color of his daughter's hair being of no concern to him at the moment.

 

 

 

 

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him back. "She's so beautiful. She looks like Daddy." Victoria said as she laughed, before going into a coughing fit.

 

 

 

 

 

Sirius held Victoria's face in his hands as he kissed her again, "I love you too, so much." he whispered bringing her into another hug.

 

 

 

 

Victoria smiled as she patted the bed next to her. 

 

 

 

 

Sirius slid under the covers, next to Victoria, wrapping his arm around her, holding her as she quietly rested her head on his chest. He knew that she wouldn't make it through the night so he was going to savor every moment he had with her.

 

 

 

 

"Sirius." She said as she looked up at him.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?" he whispered looking down at the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked as she entwined his hand with her's. 

 

 

 

 

"No why do you ask?" He asked placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

 

 

 

 

"No reason." Victoria said as she smiled and placed his hand against her lips also. "I mean it just fascinates me…the healer told me." She said as she looked up and sighed at him. 

 

 

 

 

"And I'm scared." She confessed as she started to cry.

 

 

 

"I'm scared too." He confessed, "I can't raise Lily on my own and I can't live without you."

 

 

 

 

Victoria cried as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to miss you." She said as tears fell onto his shirt. "Maybe, we'll be together again one day."

 

 

 

 

Sirius clung tightly to his wife, knowing that it would be the last time that he would ever get to hold her in his arms. Fighting back the tears that graced his own eyes, Sirius held Victoria's face in his hand kissing her again, "Please don't cry. I don't want this to be the way we spend our last moments together."

 

 

 

 

"I can't not cry Sirius." Victoria said sighing. "I'm never gonna see you again. And I'm never gonna get to see my baby grow up."

 

 

 

"Baby I'm not going to lie and say that it's okay but please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." Sirius whispered as he placed a kiss on her earlobe.

 

 

 

 

"Sirius...I love you." Victoria said as she trailed off, going silent.

 

 

 

 

"Victoria." Sirius whispered hoping to get a response, but when none came he clung tightly to the lifeless body of his wife as his tears spilled freely from his eyes staining his porcelain cheeks.

 

 

 

"You have to let go now Mr. Black." Dr Li said as she walked in. "She's gone."

 

 

 

 

 

"No!" Sirius yelled crying openly. He wouldn't believe it. He had lost the one person who loved him unconditionally. And upon hearing the words of the healer, he suddenly felt empty inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please let go Mr. Black." Dr. Li said as she tried not to cry. She felt sorry for the man.

 

 

 

 

Sirius reluctantly let go as Victoria's body was pried from his hands. He ran out of the room and down the hallway to the nursery where his daughter was being kept. He looked down at pink bundle, as tears flooded back to his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to support his daughter but he knew Victoria would be proud of him no matter what happened.

 

 

 

 

2 Months Later  
Victoria’s Funeral

 

 

 

 

Lily gurgled as she looked up at her father as he tried to dress her. Lily smiled, green eyes shinning as she cooed.

 

 

 

 

Sirius couldn't help but smile down at his baby girl. She had been a surprising source of comfort since Victoria's death. He found himself thinking of ways to make her life better instead of lingering on his pain.

 

 

 

 

Finally getting the dress onto his daughter, Sirius picked her up into his arms, taking her downstairs where everyone in his family had gathered for Victoria's funeral. Lily who was gently tugging on his tie that fascinated her so, immediately felt uncomfortable with all the pointing and staring that was directed at her. Her bottom lip quivered as she burst into tears.

 

 

 

Sirius rocked Lily back and forth trying to calm her down. He reached to the back of her neck with his index finger and stroked it lightly. She was like her mother in many ways and the spot on the back of her neck always calmed Victoria down, something which Lily had obviously inherited. HE smoothed her flaming red hair down, placing a kiss atop it.

 

 

 

 

Lily cooed as she hugged her daddy. Wondering what was going on. And who were all these people?

 

 

 

 

Sirius stepped off the last stair and into his family room where Victoria's parents walked up to him, "How are you Sirius?" Danielle Malfoy asked placing a kind hand on Sirius' arm.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm holding up." He said to Danielle. 

 

 

 

 

"Well that's good, I mean you have to for Lily.' Danielle said smiling at her tiny grand daughter, "May I hold her?"

 

 

 

 

"Sure." Sirius said as she handed Lily to her grandmother.

 

 

 

 

Lily stared deep into the sky blue eyes of her grandmother who smiled lightly, "She looks so much like Richard."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah." Sirius said as he smiled. "It seems strange to me."

 

 

 

 

 

"Why is it strange?" Danielle asked as Lily fingered a strand of her blond hair.

 

 

 

 

"Because she looks nothing like her parents." He said. "But, she's beautiful none the same."

 

 

 

 

"Well I guess she inherited that gene from you Sirius, you look nothing like your parents, you got your good looks from your grandparents." Danielle smiled, "And she is beautiful, I just wished Victoria could have been here to see her grow up, but I'm sure you'll do a great job with her."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yea." He said as he sighed at the mention of Victoria. "I should go give my speech now. If you'll excuse me." He said as he walked off, with Lily. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sirius sighed as he walked up to the podium. Trying to stop Lily from biting the microphone. "Victoria was an extraordinary woman. And I'm sure she would have made as great mother as she was a wife." Sirius tried to go on. But found he couldn't as he started to cry. "Sorry." He said as he walked off the podium.

 

 

 

 

 

Lily stared up at her father, placing her tiny hand on his cheek as his tears slid onto her hand. She settled her head into the crook of his neck as she went to sleep, leaving Sirius to cling to her crying, as he placed himself on the back steps of his house.

 

 

 

 

11 Years Later

 

 

 

 

Lily Black sat in her room as she clutched her sketchbook close to her body. Her father had been teaching her how to sketch and she was feeling extremely proud of herself as she finally completed her first sketch. She pulled the book away from her chest smiling happily, but a tapping at her window startled her out of her bliss. Looking at the peculiar barn owl that was hovering outside her window.

 

 

 

 

Lily scurried to it and flung it open excitedly. She took the letter from the brown owl before running down to the kitchen in her Superman pajamas, which her father had bought for her, the smell of waffles filling her nostrils, "Daddy?"

 

 

 

 

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Sirius asked as he looked up.

 

 

 

 

"Look at what I just got." Lily smiled slightly, showing off the dimples she inherited from her mother, as she held up the letter in her hands whose envelope showed off the Hogwarts crest.

 

 

 

 

"Wow." Sirius said as he took it from her. "You finally got your letter. Your mother would have been so proud." He said as he smiled at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know." Lily sighed contentedly, "but...never mind."

 

 

 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked Lily as he motioned for her to sit next to him.

 

 

 

 

Lily placed herself next to Sirius at their table in the kitchen reaching for the waffles that were stacked onto her father's plates, "I don't want to leave you alone." Lily whispered.

 

 

 

Sirius looked at her and laughed. "I'll be fine Lily you should go have fun at school."

 

 

 

 

"Don't laugh at me." Lily mumbled, "Sorry for actually caring about you."

 

 

 

 

"Aww. Lily." He said as he hugged her. "I'll be fine. Maybe I can finally party now that you're gone." He said as he smiled at her.

 

 

 

 

"Daddy, that's not funny." Lily mumbled against Sirius' chest.

 

 

 

"Sorry." Sirius said as he ruffled her hair. "You'll be fine I promise."

 

 

 

 

"Okay, if you say so." Lily sighed, then cracked a slight smile, "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts."

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm so glad for you baby." Sirius said. "Let's go get your supplies." He said as he got up and walked over to the fireplace.

 

 

 

 

Elsewhere

 

 

 

 

"Bianca." Victoria Parker asked looking up at the woman. "What are we going to eat for dinner?"

 

 

 

Bianca Parker turned her head away from the stove smiling at her daughter, "We're having lasagna for dinner Victoria."

 

 

 

"Oh." The eleven-year old said as she looked at the door. "When is Peter coming home?”

 

 

 

Bianca merely laughed at the way her daughter called her and her husband by their first names. She had been doing it since she could talk so she knew she meant absolutely no disrespect, "Your father should be home soon sweetheart."

 

 

 

 

Victoria looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Is that him?" She asked as she looked up at Bianca

 

 

 

 

"Oh I don't know, your father never knocks. Maybe you should see who it is." Bianca suggested as she wiped her hands on her hand towel.

 

 

 

Victoria shrugged as she walked after Bianca to the door. Peeping her head out from behind her

 

 

 

 

Pulling the door open, Bianca laid her eyes upon a bearded man who gave her a pleasant smile, "Can I help you?”

 

 

 

 

"Hello." Albus Dumbledore said as he walked into the house. Victoria looked up at him. "Albus." She said as she finally got over the shock.

 

 

 

 

"Hello Victoria, it's been a while since I've seen you." Albus Dumbledore greeted.

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked in. "And where have you been all this time?"

 

 

 

 

"I have been lurking in the depths of Hogwarts." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling, "And I do believe you've just turned eleven"

 

 

 

"Yes, what does that mean?" Victoria asked him as she brought out some tea.

 

 

 

 

"Oh come now Victoria, it means you have to return to Hogwarts." Albus replied.

 

 

 

 

"But...I'm not eleven." She protested, as she looked at him. "I've already graduated."

 

 

 

"Yes, but why don't you just trust me with this." Albus suggested

 

 

 

"I do." Victoria said as she looked down. "Its just, what can come of this?"

 

 

 

 

"A lot that you don't know about." Albus replied with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Well, then why won't you tell me?" Victoria asked as she put her hands on her hips. Looking very juvenile.

 

 

 

 

"My my I haven't seen you this worked up since Mr. Black put that dead mouse on your bed." Albus chuckled

 

 

 

 

Victoria shivered at the mention of the dead rat, but softened as she heard Sirius' name. "How are they Albus? Him and Lily." She asked as she remembered.

 

 

 

 

"They've been doing fine Victoria, there's no need to worry, and you’ll be with them again." Albus assured her.

 

 

 

 

"When?" She asked as she sat down on the couch impatiently.

 

 

 

 

 

"In due time." Albus said as he looked at Bianca, who was lost.

 

 

 

 

"Maybe you should explain to her." Victoria said as she followed his line of vision.

 

 

 

"I think she would believe it from your mouth then she would mine."

 

 

 

 

"Bianca. My name is Victoria Malfoy-Black." Victoria started. "I was reincarnated into your unborn child when I died 11 years ago. And now after all this time..." She paused as she smiled at Albus. "I'm back."

 

 

 


End file.
